To Neverland
by Cuz I'm Nice Like That
Summary: Based off of the promotional photos for the finale; Hook, Gold, Regina, Emma, Snow, and David go on a journey to save Henry after he was kidnapped by Neal and taken to Neverland. EVIL CHARMING- Drama ensues, relationships are questions, marriages are broken and rivalries are revived.
1. Chapter 1

**_NOTE: Has been corrected***NEVERLAND***_**

_Disclaimer: This was at first just for fun so I can't say that my all that this is that good or that I put my all into it. So don't hang me! Not my best work, again this was originally just harmless fun but it turned into something more. This isn't my usual style but I am being bullied by **inlovewithlanaparilla **to post so here you are. I own nothing but my laptop!_

_-iiwasalwaysthequeen _

Looking across the console, he could already tell that she was debating even getting out of the car. She was in turmoil, caught between a rock and a hard place; stuck in a situation that couldn't very well find her way out of without scars, without battle wounds. Yes, there was a war brewing and yes they had fought. The only question was if they could fight their way out or would they remain in the line of fire; destined to never make it out.

Her car had been parked at the docks for nearly 5 minutes, and neither had made a move to get out or even take off their seat belts Her hands stayed firm, gripped to the ribbed edges of her steering wheels, the heel of her foot perched on the gas.

She was ready to run at any moment.

"Gold just pulled up." He announced, hoping to snap her out of the trance that seemed to encompass her but not a move was made on her part. She just sat there, knowing that this decision could shape her life, Henry's life, her relationship, her future. She needed to make a choice and fast.

"There has to be another way." She spoke softly, fingers tapping melodically within the confines of black leather gloves. "There has to be some other way to save Henry...Without having to endure a family 'realm' trip for God knows how long."

"Yeah, maybe." He inched closer to her, taking her hand in his and away from the steering wheel. Upon seeing her relax, even for just a second, he continued. "But, it's not safe and I am not going to let you jump from world to world looking for Henry by yourself." He paused, letting his eyes silence her when she opened her mouth for a rebuttal. "I know you're powerful and you're capable but you can't do it alone, not like this." He met her eyes, seeing them soften with the glint of an unshed tear. "Not now."

"I just want my son back." She shook her head softly, clasping a gloved hand over her mouth to muffle the gasp that escaped her as the momentum hit her that she may never see Henry again. This was worse than Emma having him, now she didn't know where he was, what world he was in. She didn't know what made Neal want to take her son to Neverland but whatever it was didn't constitute kidnapping and certainly would not go unpunished if she had her way.

"Shhhhh." He soothed, pulling her into a strained embrace that stretched across the console and in full view of those watching from the docks.

Mary Margaret turned her head, inclining it towards the rising sun as she averted her head from the scene unfolding in Regina's car window. Feeling a had on her back, she shrugged her shoulders softly and walked up a foot as to be Untouchable. "I'll go tell Hook that we're all here." She mumbled, wiping a brimming tear from the base of her eye before stalking off in the direction of the ship.

Emma sighed, squeezing her hands into her jean pockets, trying to avoid the urge to go and ring David's neck. It was bad enough that he had already put Mary Margaret through the ringer with Kathryn; but to do the same thing with another woman and of all people: Regina. It was hard to remain impartial when the woman she knew as her best friend and now, her mother, was obviously hurting and he seemed to have no shame, no remorse

Seeing the two pull apart, she moved towards the car, deciding that it was better said now then later. She leaned into David's window, tapping on its glass. She watched as he shared a brief exchange with Regina who seemed to wipe at her eyes before giving him the go ahead to roll down his window. "Hey we were just about to-"

"You know the least thing you two could have done was shown up in different cars. At least to give the appearance that your relationship wasn't going to be pushed in our face."

"Emma-"

"No David you don't get to talk." David huffed, stepping out of the car, his hands resting on his hips when he approached her.

"Emma this is between...your mother and I-"

"You are married-"

"And we were estranged for 28 years."

"Because of the woman that you are now sleeping with!" She motioned dramatically, pointing to Regina who was now pulling a car into a parking space, and far away from their conversation.

"How crazy is that David?!"

"Emma I love her!" He yelled probably louder than he wanted to, louder than he intended. "Did I want to, no, but now that I do I can't turn off the way I feel. And I certainly can't lead on Mary Margaret like I don't feel that way because I do. " He dropped his arms, almost defeated by the struggle. "Do you think this is easy? Do you think this is fun for me? I intended to spend my life with your mother, to build a family, to rule kingdom. This, NONE of this was apart of the plan."

"It may not have been apart of the plan but you sure as hell don't seem so heart-broken cuddling with your deranged queen while your wife looks on."

"Well what do you want me to do?"

"Cut it out, be a little sensitive to the fact that none of us wants to see you and Regina canoodling in the corner, we're here to save my son not so you two can 'rock the boat'"

Emma spun on her heels before stumbling back, instantly startled by the presence of someone she did not expect: Regina.

"It seems to me like the only person not concentrating on Henry is you, Miss Swan. Instead of watching us, why don't you go try and figure out why your one night stand kidnapped my son and took him to another realm."

Emma stepped forward, invading her personal space as if to silently threaten her, prompting Regina to do the same. "Don't bait me Regina."

"I'm here to save my son. Stay out of my way, and I won't have to." She retorted quickly, eyes burning with the will to blame her for their predicament and call her out on her ability to let their son be kidnapped. But she needed to save her energy, her fighting energy. After all, they were taking a trip

A trip to Neverland

X

"Was that really necessary?" He questioned, offering her hand as she stepped from the dock to the ship.

"Was what really necessary?" She replied honestly, looking at him briefly to skate the tone of their conversation.

"That whole thing with Emma, you basically threatening my daughter."

"Your daughter?!" She scolded incredulously. "From day one Emma has been the one to take my son away from me and the one whose assumptions and lewd behavior I will not tolerate in any sense. The relationship that we have-" She motioned between the two of them. "Does not change the lack thereof with Emma."

"Regina she is my daughter."

"I know that David but I have played the part of step-mother and to be quite honest, I wasn't that fond of it and I refuse to be forced to behave or act in a way that I do not wish to. Especially towards someone who I can't stand, I'm not going through that again."

She shook from his hold and left him standing on the top steps, not giving a second to respond. "Trouble in paradise?" He closed his eyes, silently cursing how many different people, relationships and most likely fights, would be on this journey.

"Just get on the damn boat Gold."

"Always the testy one aren't we?" He questioned, limping idly to the steps.

"I'm not in the mood Rumple."

"Who is ever in the mood?" He asked, a tone seeming to make Charming sound foolish. "The point is, you have the temperament of a woman."

"Gold, are you trying to start a fight with me?"

"Why would I, when you're destined to have so many more?"

"What are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about? You're about to go on a journey with the Dark One and his enemy: a pirate who likes to flirt with your wife, your estranged and bitter wife, your angry daughter and your hot-headed pregnant mistress. I'd make sure to have packed life preservers because someone is bound to be tossed overboard and there were no swimming lessons in our land."

Charming nearly ran up to him, eyes blazing and hand pointed accusingly. "How the hell do you know about Regina?"

Rumple leaned in, a smirk on his face, gleaming eyes hidden by black aviators. "I've known her for over 4 decades, and as private as our dear Queen wishes to be, coats and scarfs become futile in your second trimester. " He smiled knowingly before whispering. "By the way, if I were you I wouldn't be painting the room blue." And with that he carried on, walking an off-beat number as Charming stood there, stunned.

He was having a little girl.

But would he live until the end of the journey to see her?

He sighed, taking the chance anyway and closing up the gate to the boardwalk.

They were off to Neverland.

X

"Are you sue you know what you're doing?" Gold asked, standing keenly to the side as Hook steered the vessel to the right.

Hook scoffed, rolling his eye internally at the man's naiveté, restraining himself from killing the man for even daring to speak with him. "I've been with this ship for centuries mate, I think I have a handle on it."

"You've been with women for centuries but you still don't have a handle on that, so why should I trust you?"

"Because Mila did." He smiled triumphantly, leaning forward until his reflection became visible in his sunglasses. "And considering she left you for me, I would think you would know oh Dark One, what kind of handle I had on her."

"You bastard." Rumple murmured, lifting a palm until the small crackles of orange illuminated into a blaze within his hand; ready to strike at Hook. "I knew someone would die today..."

Suddenly white foam sprayed into his hands and the blaze was put asunder. He turned around to see Emma standing there with an extinguisher. "I said no fire! What do I have to do, put you in time out with Regina?"

"You may be the Savior, but I am not a child-"

"You certainly act like that, only instead of kicking and screaming for tantrums you kill people!" She exclaimed, setting the extinguisher down as Gold stuffed his hand in his pockets. "And stop baiting him Hook."

"No one's baiting anyone love." He smile slyly, turning shortly to look at her. "Although you're welcome to try your hand at it; I promise not to bite."

"Keep talking and you won't be able to because you'll be steering with your mouth." She threatened, eyeing his perfect hand opposed to his hooked one.

Killian grinned, not being able to resist. "But steering what exactly?" He asked suggestively before feeling David push a fist into his back, making him turn around and hit his forehead on the tip of the wheel.

"My fist that's what." David retorted in passing, stopping in front of Emma. "Hey have you seen Regina?"

"You mean before or after she tried to kill Mary Margaret with a fireball?"

"What?" David mumbled, wondering where the hell he was, probably talking to Gold. "Where is she?"

"Below deck."

David nodded curtly, skidding down the wooden panels until he came to the trap door that led to below the ship. He tumbled down the stairs boisterously, sparring no noise. Regina jumped at the sound of him, half-expecting Emma or Mary Margaret. She settled upon noticing that it was just David but her body remained tense as she sat on the abandoned cot, clearly uncomfortable.

David looked down at her, not knowing what to say or if he should say anything. From the look on her face, he could tell that she didn't need to be scolded and her being miserable was punishment enough. "What happened?"

"I don't want to discuss that right now." Her voice was low as she let out a shaky breath, fingers meddling w the helm of the long turtleneck that stretched over her stomach. He sighed, taking a seat next to her, hearing her attempt to even out her own breath and calm down. "Are you alright?"

She looked up, giving him a smile that didn't quite meet her eyes. "How could I be?" She sniffled quickly, wiping away at the tears that attempted to flow. She waved him off, pulling her coat to herself so that he didn't feel the pull to stay "Don't worry ab, out me, I'll b fine...Go see if Hook needs any help or-"

"C'mere." He interrupted her, refusing to be pushed away, pulling her into an embrace that let her head buy into his chest, staining his jacket with salt-laden tears. "We're going to find Henry."

She shook her head silently, knowing that it was not an issue of Henry but of what happens when Henry is found. He is going to go back to Emma and she remain the Evil Queen to him; now strong and since no one he lives with tries to correct him, his distortion of her will never be fixed.

So neither will her heart.

"He hates me." The broken whisper chilled his spine, hurting his own soul because there was no doubt in her mind that the son that she had raised for ten years didn't love her. She didn't believe it, she couldn't fathom it; Love was action to her,

And she saw none from him.

"Hey, look at me." He titled her chin up to look at him, tenderly meeting her lips briefly. "Things will get better Regina, you just have to give him time ...and you have to trust me."

Though she didn't quite believe him, she nodded and returned the favor with a fervent double of his own kiss, so unexpected that the mere feeling of his breath on her skin made her melt beneath his arms yet kept around her, they abruptly pulled apart at the sound of feet running back up the stairs. "What was that?" She asked, still nestled into him.

"I don't know.." He got up from the cot as the ship rocked rhythmically his back turned as Regina turned a ghostly pale. He turned around at the sounds of hurried footsteps to see Regina stumbling into the quarter-moon marked door.

Before he could make a move, Emma was appareling down the stairs, eyes fuming. "Really David, Really? I ask you to stay away from each other for a couple of hours while we sort this whole thing out and now you're making out on cots? This isn't Mardi Gras!"

"Making out, no one is making out! What are you talking about?"

"Mary Margaret said she saw you and Regina making out in here-And where the hell is Regina?" Emma exclaimed, praying that she hadn't poofed her self above deck just to scare the living daylights out of Mary Margaret.

Again.

Her question was answered by the horrid sounds of retching emanating from the moon marked door. David moved, nearly running before banging on the door after finding it locked. "Regina? What's going on, are you okay?" He asked, loud enough for her to hear. His only answer was the repeated emptying of her stomach to which he huffed, his eyebrows knitting in worry.

"Sounds like our dear Queen is a wee bit seasick." Gold spoke from behind them, his eyes meeting with David's. "I don't believe she's been on a ship before-Your majesty has always preferred horses, or just...coming into a room from a cloud of smoke. Not really much of a boat person."

"What do you want Gold?"

Before he could reply, they all held steadfast to the nearest wall as the floor rocked with turbulence and shelves were wiped of their contents as she ship was left lopsided and shaking.

"I told you he didn't know what he was doing." Gold scolded, getting down the stairs ass fast as he could. Behind him came Mary Margaret, being pushed by Hook.

"What's going on?" Emma questioned above the noise.

"We're changing realms!" Hook replied, holding on to a beam post. "When the tides changed, I threw out the bean and it opened a portal. We can't be above deck while we're twisting reality; it'll disrupt the continuum"

"So what do we do now?" David asked, still shaking with the boat.

"We wait!" Hook yelled.

David gulped. They wait...

On a boat

In one small space

With an immortal imp who likes_ fire_,

A horny pirate

A _bitter_ ex

An _angry_ daughter

And a _seasick_ sorceress

He sighed, having one thought to blame the culprit of their predicament.

"I **hate** Neal."

X

He sat on the edge of the cot, rubbing soothing circles on the small of her back as she laid, facing the wall. It felt like it had been hours but really only one hour since they were trapped under deck and according to Hook, they still weren't in the clear. The ship hummed beneath them but they had all long forgotten, having gotten used to the vibration. Hook sat on a stack of boxes next to the stairs, polishing his hook for the umpteenth time as Rumple stood against the wall-asleep or awake; they couldn't see behind his sunglasses. Mary Margaret and Emma seemed to be boring holes into David's head as they sat across the floor, occasionally sharing words with each other.

The ship dipped un-expectantly, causing a few of them to let out an involuntary yelp before holding steadfast to the nearest pole as the shaking consumed them once again, Hook hopping of his boxes before they tumbled on top of him. David peered behind him, watching as Regina curled into the wooden paneled wall the best she could, palm pressed urgently against it as she exhaled labored breaths. He couldn't tell if it was the boat or the baby but all he wanted to do was endure it for her. She was trying her best to maintain her composure but the nausea bubbling within her each time the vessel dipped had other plans.

"What do you need?" He whispered softly, bending a bit as he turned around so that he could see her if and when she replied.

She closed her eyes and shook her head, as the ship's rocking mellowed and he slipped a hand over her thigh, running his hand up and down without a care of who was watching them.

"Hook are there anymore beds?" Mary Margaret asked, looking up at the vain pirate.

He chuckled, lips twining upwards with his answer. "If you want to take your chance at scurvy, they're in the storage. Otherwise, our Queen has occupied the only one."

"Here's a crazy idea-Maybe we should be TAKING TURNS." Emma mumbled uncomfortably against a hard pole, rolling her eyes.

David's eyes flashed, looking at Emma warningly, his hands still moving slowly against the base of _the Queen's _spine. He would never move her-pregnant or not, and Emma realized that as she looked at David; challenging him silently.

"It's only fair." Emma continued, not backing down from the man biologically known as her father.

"Emma..." Mary Margaret trailed off, looking to stop any confrontation but was unheard to the rest od them.

"No, I mean it's enough that he left us for the woman who sent us here but now we have to spend hours on a cold ship sitting on the floor with wooden poles as our pillows because Regina can't handle a canoe."

"Hey!" Hook yelled, looking at Emma. "This is an ark." He announced, not taking her derogatory language to the only constant in his life.

"Now he's Noah." She mumbled into her jacket, huffing as she leaned back into her pole.

"I didn't leave you." David spoke under his breath, not allowing her to discredit him. "I was kicked out."

"This isn't the time or the place to be discussing it." Mary Margaret intervened.

"No maybe it is."

"David-"

"No Mary Margaret, we are going to discuss this now-in front of Emma because it's obvious she hasn't been getting the whole story."

"I refuse to do this in front of your mistress."

David eyed her angrily, his hand still resting on Regina's legs as he turned to face her. "She is NOT, my mistress and if you all keep calling her that then we are going to have a problem on this ship." His voice boomed passed the wooden planks as he eyed each one of them. She wasn't his mistress, she was his love, she was his comfort, she was his heart. She was the mother of his child and he'd be damned if he would have the other mother of his child call that into question.

No matter how twisted this situation got.

X

They sat in silence, David's back now turned to everyone as he sat on the cot with Regina, whispering the occasional sweet nothing in her ear with the attempts to comfort her. Brushing the hair from her face, he tucked it neatly behind her ear and kissed her cheek as her breathing evened and she had finally fallen asleep, no longer cold beneath her own coat and David's. Soon the boat rocked again, this time violently throwing them to the left, Hook falling from the boxes and onto Rumple as Emma's sleeping form landed into Mary Margaret's lap and Regina's eyes fluttered open in frustration.

"Damn you!" Rumple cursed, seeing the scrape on his hand from Killian's hook. He moved to raise a fireball and nothing came of it. "What is going on?"

Killian stood to his feet, limping to the stairs as the vessel calmed and came to an abrupt stop. "I think we're here."

Emma's eyes opened at the words and she jumped up as Regina moved her legs from the bed, against David's protests. Pushing Killian out of the way, she climbed the stairs and opened the trap door. "This is Neverland?"

Killian poked his head up and frowned, looking back at the crew. "No...This...This isn't it at all."

"Wait let me see." Snow pushed them all aside, gasping when she got clearance. "This is the Enchanted Forest."

"I told you, I told all of you..." Rumple whispered, shaking his head at Hook. "Idiot."

X

_Should I continue? It was originally a one shot but it kept going on and on and I don't know, tell me what you think. Hope you all enjoyed! :)_

_ -iiwasalwaysthequeen_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you, thank you, thank you for all of the favorites, follows and reviews. The positive feedback to this, originally joking, fic has been both surprising and encouraging. I can only hope that my updates will meet your standards (lol) and garner your attention rather than bore you to death :) Please enjoy!_

_**-iiwasalwaysthequeen**_

"You did this!" David stood in front of Regina as she pointed her finger accusingly at Hook, nostrils flaring as they stood in the forest of their old land. "We had ONE bean and you had ONE job: to get us to Neverland, a place you've been how many times? And you couldn't even accomplish that small feat!?" She was fuming, being stuck on a cold ship, sick as a dog for hours only to have arrived to a destination that they didn't want in the first place.

"There is another bean..." Hook spoke lowly, keeping his calm and absolving himself of any blame; not seeing his fault.

"Oh, okay..." Regina nodded mockingly, stepping into his space before David could stop her. "Then how the hell do we get home?" The Captain was silent, dipping his head briefly as Regina turned away from the crowd, feeling there eyes on her. She refused to give them the satisfaction of losing her cool, no matter how much she wanted to ring Killian Jones' neck.

"Regina's right Hook, you screwed up..." Emma spoke up, eyes a blaze and arms crossed over her chest. "How are we gonna get to Henry if the only bean that we could use is the one that is supposed to help us get back to Storybrooke?"

"Why did you steer us here Hook?" Mary Margaret asked, her arms wrapped around herself as the memories surrounding the depths of the forest encompassed her. The nostalgia was drowning her; the depths of her eyes seeing him galloping upon the dusty road to come find her, the tips of her lips now covered by her hand as they tingled with the memory of true love's kiss. This was the genesis of their love; how humiliating to come back in shambles, broken and no longer together.

"It's apparent that something went wrong..." Hook stalked off passed the trees and to the sandy dirt where the ship was docked. The others followed reluctantly, watching from a far as his hand trailing along the edge of the Jolly Roger, eyebrows furrowed in wonder. "I believe that we, dear friends, have been the victims of vessel tampering."

"He just made that up." Emma whispered, looking at her shoes to avoid getting even more angry.

"Of course, because your stupidity could never be the culprit." Rumple shook his head, not seeing the point of indulging in the scene. "How does the ship work Killian?"

He turned around, looking at Rumple briefly. "That's my business." He hissed, not giving the man the time of day.

"Oh my God..." Regina rolled her eyes as Hook ran his hand against the wood once again.

"Hook it's a ship, not a woman... Just tell us how the ship works so that we can figure out how to get the hell out of here; I've done my time here..." Emma appeased.

"Miss Swan this isn't prison, as you're so quaintly accustomed to; It's the Enchanted Forest, you-" Regina began, rolling her eyes at the other woman's phrasing.

"Yeah, home of the ogres, the living dead, immortal gold weavers and evil queens alike- yeah like I said: I've done my time here. I'm not doing this again." She stuffed her hands in her pockets, taking a stand as Rumple began to inspect the ship as well, earning a glare from Hook.

"And you said the wood was enchanted?" Rumple questioned, touching a hand to the ship before retracting it. "Barely."

"Barely? What do you mean barely? The Jolly Roger has traveled to lands that even your muddled boots have not had the privilege of treading. How do you suppose we got here if she wasn't enchanted?"

Rumple scoffed. "Well as you so eloquently put dearie, we have been the victims of vessel tampering."

"How so?" Regina questioned, weary of the man's analysis. He motioned her over and she rose her brows, stepping slowly but still heeding his request.

"When an object is enchanted, it is almost like electricity; those who are able to conduct it, magic that is, have a sense of it's power when they come into contact with it; The occurrence is usually accompanied by a spark, like-"

"Silver and copper?" Emma added, earning a look from the rest of the group before shrugging her shoulders. "What? I took a Physics class."

"At least you were awake for one class period." Regina mumbled, Emma narrowing her eyes upon hearing it.

"So if you're right, and Emma's right-"

"Which I am." Emma interjected.

"And Emma's right." David continued with a supressed chuckle. "Then you can tell how weakened the enchantment is just by touching the outside of the ship?"

"Well I wouldn't expect all of you to just take my word for it." His eyes met with Hook's. "That's why I want Regina to do it..."

"Because she's so much more reliable." Emma whispered, earning another eye roll from Regina.

"Well if you'd like to do it yourself, you're welcome to it since you have magic now." Regina stepped away from the ship, folding her arms back over her chest.

"Fine." Emma stomped over, holding a palm up to the ship. "What do I do?"

"Hold your hand to the ship, and tell me if you feel anything." Rumple supplied.

"It's a ship!"

"Do you want to save your boy?" He pressed, growing impatient. "Touch the ship."

Hesitantly, she bent a fingers a bit before straitening them completely, laying down the tips of her fingers before laying down her palm slowly. She waited, squinting at the ship with anticipation.

Nothing happened.

"Do you feel anything, anything at all?" Rumple probed, hope in his eyes.

"The only thing I feel is awkward."

"Oh for God's sake." Regina huffed, re-approaching the ship without reluctance, pressing her palm to the ship.

"Regina.." David warned, not knowing what could happen. All he heard was electricity, magic and Regina...he didn't like the combination and she knew how he felt about her and magic during this _time _in their lives. But she apparently had either forgotten or in the moment, was only worried about getting back to Henry.

She paused, eyes trained on the worn wood before her, pulling back immediately along with Emma, holding her hand.

"Dammit." Emma scorned, shaking her hand.

"Did you feel anything?" Rumple asked for the umpteenth time.

"Just a small spark..." Regina stopped, trailing off as she met Rumple's eyes silently, hands reaching in her coat pockets. "But not nearly as much as I should of especially with two _conductors_ in contact with the ship."

"Small spark..." Emma spoke sarcastically under her breath, trying to soothe her hand.

"So what does all of this mean?" Mary Margaret asked, attempting to get everyone back on track.

"This means that someone has managed to tamper with the enchantment and somehow weaken it would allow us to travel, just not to our destination."

"So what's next?" Regina questioned, backing up into David unconsciously.

"We either find a way to reenact the enchantment or we find more beans."

"But I thought there were none left in this land." Snow chimed in.

"Actually..." David started, having all eyes on him. "I heard...King George talking one time and he told one of his guards that when James robbed the Giants, he was able to find a few stray beans a midst the treasure."

"Did they use them?" Hook questioned.

"That was the problem, he was trying to find them so that he could profit the kingdom for them but he couldn't. He said James must have hid them somewhere."

"So what are we supposed to do? Hike to a castle that we don't even know how to find?" Emma asked.

"The Castle is in ruins anyway...When the ogres returned..." Snow shook her head, looking back up in defeat. "I'd be surprised to find anything left."

"There's no harm in trying." David reasoned, smiling softly. For a second Snow smiled back, forgetting that he hurt her, that she felt a pang in her heart with every look he gave her. For a second, she allowed herself to return the small smile, because it was all they had. It was all that she could cling to.

"But how do we get there, I mean the sun is about to set and in our world-freaks come out at night, I don't want to know what happens here..." Emma spoke up shifting her weight to her left as she looked at Gold as if he were leading them; having lived in the realm for centuries.

Rumple smiled, really baring his teeth rather than displaying an emotion. "Well I can take you and your mother, and Regina can take Killian and your father."

"Take us, take us how?"

"He's talking about teleportation dear." Regina supplemented, ignoring the look that she was getting from David. Every time she and magic was involved, he always got fidgety and she knew that it was more than_ her condition _because it had been that way since the beginning. Did he not trust her?

"You mean that smokey, hazy thing?"

"Perhaps we should just get on with it." Hook urged. "I mean they have kidnapped the lad, time may not be on our side."

"On the contrary, this realm is known for it's accelerated nature in time. The world we are in now is about to come upon the sunrise but Storybrooke-Storybrooke has barely hit the noon day." Rumple argued.

"But what about Neverland?" Mary Margaret probed.

"Time is frozen and in essence, when compared with other realms, an hour there is like a day here."

"So essentially we have 24 hours if we want to get Henry before anything could really happen to him." Regina summed up.

"Essentially." Rumple nodded, watching as Emma's brows knitted in confusion. "Having trouble with the math Miss Swan?"

She didn't even reply to his sarcasm, only looking up to meet the eyes of Hook. "What do you mean 'they'"

"What are you talking about?"

"You said 'they' kidnapped Henry, who is 'they'? We only saw Neal."

"Well...I thought you all saw the other two bandits who jumped in before them, pulling at his pant leg."

"Henry?"

"Yes."

"Did...Did one of them have kind of a receding hairline...brown jacket, loose jeans?" Regina questioned, her eyes narrowing as her a fist balled at her side and the other pointed a finger at Hook. When he nodded, not quite sure of why she was asking, Regina turned around in a haste, confusing the rest of them.

"Regina what the hell?" Emma asked, getting nervous.

"We...we don't have 24 hours." Regina replied shakily, running a hand through her hair, worrying David. She was clearly shaken, eyes big with guilt as she paced the worn sand. "That guy, he said that he was here for his father but clearly he wants something else."

"Regina." She looked up at the abrupt call of her name, seeing them all stare at her as David stood in front of her, holding her arms. "What's going on, tell me what happened..."

She looked back to those behind him, waiting for a reply and then back to his soft blue eyes, her mouth opening ever so much but she was stopped in her tracks. She couldn't tell him what she did, how she imprisoned his father in an asylum just to keep a little boy that wasn't hers. He'd think she was crazy, and that this was her fault and who else was in the asylum and-

"Regina!" He called her again, shaking her out of her trance. "Talk to me...tell me what happened, who are you talking about?"

She closed her eyes, not being able to look in his eyes and deny him an answer. "I can't tell you..."

"Regina, seriously-We need to save Henry!" Emma yelled, blood boiling that the woman could be holding back valuable information.

"We will save Henry! All you need to know is that we don't have 24 hours-we have now. For whatever reason Neal was with him-The amn Hook is talking about is out for something that I can't give him and we need to get to Henry before he does something stupid."

"Well what the hell did you do to make him take my son?"

Regina's eyes grew dark, her eyes welling up unconsciously with the guilt that she felt. "I didn't do anything to cause this; Henry was abducted with your boyfriend in tow-let's not forget that."

"Neal is his father, not my boyfriend and maybe if you stopped trying to reek vengeance on people or piss people off, Henry would never be in danger. First you put him in therapy because he's too smart for his own good; then you poison him and now you get him kidnapped." Emma finished her rant, body shaking with rage. "This is on you, you have forfeited your rights as his mother because you continually put him in danger and you don't consider the consequences. Face it Regina; this is your fault."

It was silent, Mary Margaret moving to place a calming hand on her daughter's shoulder as Regina stood frozen, her nails digging into the soft skin of her palms as a slow tear rolled down her cheek. She shrunk away from David's touch, throwing her hands up as she dissolved into a thick purple haze, the only remnant of her being the echo of her broken sob as she departed.

"Regina!" David yelled, stepping where she had been and waving his hands, looking around aimlessly, eyes darting to locate her. She was nowhere to be found. "Really Emma?"

"Oh don't you dare yell at her." Snow stopped him, stepping in front of their daughter. "The only reason you don't blame Regina is because you're in her bed at night but had this been 6 months ago, you would have been singing another tune and you know it."

"No I wouldn't have!"

"Oh why, because you've been sleeping with her for longer than that?"

David faltered, his mouth opening to retort before Snow's eyes widened and before she knew it, his jaw had cricked at the sound of her fist connecting to it. She held her hand against her chest, surprised yet feeling victorious for her actions before stepping back to run away. Run away and hide. Run away and forget.

"Please...We need to get to the boy, and...my boy as well. Now that we know that there was someone else, Bae could've gotten caught in the portal while trying to save Henry and if that is the case then we truly are pressed for time...We need to get to the castle and quick." Rumple reasoned offering his hand to Mary Margaret. "Now I'll get us there but you need to hold on. And after we find a bean, then you can continue your _dirty laundry _session." Emma eyed Gold, wondering why he kept insisting that they get a move on, as opposed to his previously complacent attitude.

Mary Margaret took one hand and Emma reluctantly took the other. "What about Regina?" David questioned. The woman he loved, who was also carrying their child just disappeared into a forest with ogres, knights and possibly others wishing for her head. How could they so easily forget that?

"My guess is that our dear Queen has retired to the Dark Palace to retrieve her bearings and once she has done that, I'm sure she'll join us." Rumple spoke up, seeming to have an answer for everything. When David didn't move, he sighed, not wanting to wait on the man. "I hope you don't intend on waiting for her to come back, without a sword or magic-I afraid that all that's left of Prince Charming...is Charm-And that won't get you get you much farther...So I suggest you come with us. I'm sure she will be fine."

"She shouldn't have left in the first place." Emma mumbled, still angry over the new revelations.

"Ready to travel love?" Hook smirked as he took a hold of Emma's hand. "Of course, I didn't think that this would be the first part of you I'd get to grab but alas- it is a start." He smirked as Emma rolled her eyes before Hook stumbled forward after being shoved in the back by David. He grabbed his daughter's hand as Hook begrudgingly took Mary Margret's hand and they vacated the forest with only a pink mist lingering behind them.

X

Meanwhile, Regina was of course in the Dark Castle, her hands gliding across the mirror of her vanity; having watched everything that transpired in the forest. She saw David's reluctance to join them and she watched his spat with Mary Margaret. She knew that David would wait for her at King George's old castle eventually, heeding Rumple's word and waiting for her to show up.

She never would.

Emma blames her for this and she does too. Everyone does and when Henry comes back, he'll probably do the same thing. If...If Henry came back. If he didn't she wouldn't have to see it because she would no longer be there. Looking into her reflection, head swimming with the memories that surrounded the palace and her chambers she realized that Regina Mills was soon to be no longer.

David could go back to his daughter.

Go back to his wife.

Go get his happy ending.

Because it couldn't be with her, her or their child. She had felt the burning sensation begin to engrave her hand during her argument with Emma and now as she finally looked down on her palm, her bones chilling at the sight, she knew her fate. And if she wanted to protect him, her fate wouldn't be with David. She knew that she had to let him go and let him have his happy ending

Because as long as she was marked by a wraith, he never could.

X

_Did I disappoint? Let me know on here or drop me a line on tumblr! Url: __**iiwasalwaysthequeen**_

_Hope you enjoyed! Till next time... :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm updating a lot in anticipation of my busy week-I probably won't have time so this should tie you over :) Enjoy!_

_-iiwasalwaysthequeen_

How cynically ironic it was for them to return back to their castle for the first time only to be separated by the woman who ripped them from their land in the first time. The thought brought tears to her eyes, fingers lacing against the tarnished walls and chipped paint as they stepped through the ruins, parts of the walls caved in around them. Each broken glass, every wall torn asunder seemed like a memory despite their short tenure in the castle that they had adopted as their own.

"I think it's this way." Emma began to walk in front of the group, earning an eye roll from Rumple who found it all to obvious that Emma didn't know where the treasure was. She hadn't even been there when it was stored; her one track mind having an agenda of it's own.

"Emma I don't think.." Snow spoke up behind the group as they stumbled into a dismantled room, her eyes meeting with the one man's that she was avoiding.

"Ooops..." Emma whispered, a faint smirk on her face as she looked at the glances shared between her parents. "Maybe we should try another room." She started to walk away, seeing Killian and Gold behind her.

David waved her on, running a hand along the soft mahogany that was going to be her crib before having the courage to look back at his wife's tear-laden face. "I'll be there in a minute." Mary Margaret nodded as if he was talking to her, swiping a finger below her eyes quickly as she walked passed the archway. "Snow wait..." He called out, see the back of her heels settle down on the wood; her feet no longer moving.

"David I really don't want to talk right now." She emerged from behind the wall, her arms folded at her chest as her toes teetered on the doorway.

"Snow-"

"You hurt me..." The words tumbled out of her mouth, leaving her to chew on her bottom lip after failing to keep the streams from leaving her eyes. "I mean you really, really hurt me... And I don't know where we went wrong or what I could have done to-"

"No, no, no..." He made large steps around the rubble to hold her at her arms, watching as her eyes wandered everywhere from his own. "Snow please don't tell me that you blame yourself."

"I... don't..."Her voice hitched a little as she thought about whose fault this really was. "I blame you, and Regina and...Cora for screwing up her only kid..." She spoke without thinking, eliciting a light laugh from David and eventually from herself as well. Things didn't remain airy for much longer, her pain becoming quite evident when the last laugh left her lips and she was only left with that the shine in her eyes. "I loved you..."

The words hit him hard, gluing him to his spot as they resonated within him. He knew that she loved him and hell, he loved her too...But the love that he felt for the woman he was with now-it didn't compare. He actually thought that he was doing her a courtesy by leaving, by not cheating her at a real chance of happiness. When in her eyes, all he did was take it all way.

"Snow I don't know how to make this up to you..." He sighed, tilting her chin up so that she had to hear him when he said what he had to say. "I was wrong for handling this the way I did...I should have been honest with you before and after the curse broke. I should have told you everything from the beginning. And for that I'm sorry. I hate that I made you feel like you were crazy and that I didn't care about you-I just got so caught up in how I felt that I forgot how you would feel..." He swallowed, his own eyes beginning to gleam. "I'm sorry for cheating on you and I don't know when or if you'll ever forgive me for that but I can only hope that you do...The only thing I can't apologize for is falling in love...again."

Snow looked up, trying to ignore the sting in heart after being punctured by his last word. "Do you really love her?"

"I wouldn't have risked my first true love if I didn't." He smiled sheepishly, not being able to contain the leap in his heart when he realized how blessed he was. To have experience loved twice, rarely lonely in his life. Both extraordinary women that have given him a child-or almost. Make no mistake, he would never want to do over meeting Snow first or falling in love with her first. But he also can't regret falling in love with Regina second...Maybe, how it happened was a little off centered-but the fact that it happened...

He can't bare to think about it never being a reality.

Before she could reply, she held steadfast to his forearms and quickly became engulfed in his arms as he shielded her from the debris that rained down on them from the ceiling. The Earth shook beneath them, the crackling sounds of trees falling and animals howling outside bringing their attention. The noises from a barren soul outside the window was all to familiar as it roared within it's hollowed core, sweeping the land in search of it's prey.

"A wraith?" Snow questioned, peering out from above his arm.

"Who is it looking for?" David questioned, loosening his hold on Snow to get a better look. But the only thing he saw in it's torn and tattered form was a shadowing essence following behind it as it made a beeline for the Dark Palace.

X

"GOLD! GOLD!" Both of them ran through the palace, skipping over glass and plaster as to not hurt themselves. Running into James' old Chambers, Emma and Killian scoured the closet for the treasures that James had attempted to keep for himself as Rumple stood back and opened each drawer with the flick of his wrist.

None of them even turned around when they skidded down the hallway, breathing heavily. Only Rumple acknowledged them. "How clever of Regina to pick that as my surname."

"Look, Gold I don't have time for this. I need you to teleport me to Regina,"

"No way!" Emma interjected from the muffled closet. "We need him so he can do his magic whachamacallit thing and we can get to Henry quicker."

"Did you not here that wraith past the castle?!"

"I personally thought that it was an ogre...or a troll...maybe Cora rising from the dead-You never know with this place."

"Emma you don't understand-When we sent the wraith away we sent it HERE. Regina was never unmarked, so when we came it must have realized that she was here."

"But how?"

They all turned to look a Gold who wore a nebulous gaze-hazy to the untrained eye. Before an infuriated David can get to him, Mary Margaret grabbed his hand and hesitantly grabbed Rumple's, her eyes darkening when she turned to him. "Take us to her..."

"Miss Blanchard-"

"Now!"

And all that was left was, in Emma's eyes, the smokey hazy thing.

X

David lifted his eyes to a place so Dark, the only light was the natural that shone through the windows and open balconies. Without a second thought, he was rushing down a hallway without even knowing where she was, stopping mid run to look around. Snow grabbed his hand and headed to her bedchambers, having been there too many times to count.

And little ol' Rumple took his time behind them.

Pushing the door open, the sight before him stunned his feet to the marble floor. Regina stood, not fighting as the beauty of her face became marred by the essence of the wraith and she faltered, falling to her knees as she slowly but surely became a shell of herself. "Hey!" The lit-eyed creature turned as David hurled the chair to Regina's vanity at his form, dropping Regina on her face as it's bony hand raises, each finger sharp to the touch as it's force throws David into the stone wall in time to resume. With a dramatic flair uncustomed to a dead draconian such as itself, it lift's it's hand once more and summons Regina's identity, lurching her head back as her arms are stretched to her sides. David' blinks furiously, touching three fingers to his temple to feel the damage only to retract and see blood.

His vision is foggy but what he can see is Regina' almost looking like she had surrendered and given up willingly. She had magic, why didn't she hurl a fireball at it or immobilize it so that she could get away. Why didn't she fight? Before he knew it, she didn't have to, seeing a ball of orange conjured before him before it was thrown at the black mass. He saw the outline of Regina fall back to the ground as the wraith attempted to escape the Dark One's wrath, falling through the window and showering the glass onto each tile. He attempted to stand but the more he tried, the more his eyes blurred.

Snow ran over to where Regina lied, pressing two fingers to the woman's neck without reluctance. She exhaled, probably having felt a pulse as she sat on her knees, trying to avoid the glass as Regina squirmed beneath her touch. Snow put an arm around her waist and pilled her to her knees weakly, not caring when she found herself to be baring the full girth of her step-mother's weight. She didn't think Regina was even conscious of who was holding her up, the only movements being the deep rising and falling of her chest as her eyes squinted to only show the whites of her eyes.

Before she had fallen to her knees, coughing violently before being helped to her feet by her son's biological mother. Now it seemed as though Gold had stepped in just in time, right before the last of her was revoked and exiled to oblivion. She felt the urge to cough, to catch her breath quicker but truthfully she didn't have the strength to do so, only wanting to face plant back down to the ground until her eyes could open without feeling like the world weighed upon them.

David winced, feeling a mist above his wounded head, a pressure enfolding his skull before all was healed and he felt nothing but release. Turning around, all he found were the remnants of smoke as if there had been a panacea bestowed upon him. However, looking up to see his ex-wife struggling to keep his girlfriend awake, he soon came back to reality to know that there simply was not a remedy for everything

Magical or not.

His feet didn't fail him, as his vision cleared and he moved as fast as he could to where the two women knelt, not caring if little shards had begun to pierce his knee. Cupping her face, he spoke hollowly to her, hoping that his words would penetrate. "Hey...Regina...Regina wake up..Regina.." He called repeatedly, noting as Snow moved back and allowed him to take her place in holding up a women that they both had loved at one point in their lives.

"I'm fine.." She weakly protests, leaning forward as a spell of convulsions wracked her throat, regaining whatever breath she had lost. She looked up at the broken glass, the early exertion having strung tears from her eyes. She refocused her gaze on David, the tone in her features switching almost instantly. "You need to leave-now."

"Wha-Regina you almost died." He scorned, glancing at the broken glass along with her.

"Exactly-David leave, leave before you or anyone else gets hurt." He couldn't believe that she was serious but one look in her weary eyes told him that she was, and practically begging him to comply. "Please..." She whispered, her own mouth trembling as the word escaped her, leaving the lungs within her lacking breath to draw from.

"I'm not leaving you." He attempts to be assertive but is merely broken when her head hangs before him and a sob echoes in the dark walls of her bedchambers. Her hands rub harshly at the face of her thighs, her expression hidden by the hair that falls in front of her.

She lifts herself slowly, shaking her head at him as the tears climb down her complexion. "Please...don't make this any harder."

"In what world do you think I'd leave you here to die?" He questions, covering the hand that scrape against her legs.

"In a world where you'd be happy!" Her voice is scornful when she raises it at him but it breaks almost instantly and any more words she had for him fall down her throat.

"What are you talking about?" He questioned, his face reading incomprehension beyond repair.

"Go back to your wife David." She pleads with him, weakly holding a hand to her mouth as the sobs continue to burst through her chest like illegal fireworks. "Go back to your wife-Go home...and be with your family." Her voice is authoritative yet small, calm yet frazzled; Filled with emotion yet hollow from hurt.

"Regina you are my family." His hands, rather large, take hers into his own as he turns, glass digging into his shins; but he doesn't care. He would be beaten and battered enough for the both of them, just as long as she didn't have to endure the burden anymore.

"David...this is all I can give you..." She shrugs tearfully, looking around at her ravaged chambers and the darkness that lingers within it. "This life...my life...That's all I have..." She closed her eyes, taking a breath as the tears rolled down her cheeks and all that became of it was a smile that he didn't recognize but would soon mark it in his memory as one of surrender. "This darkness... She shook her head, scoffing with a blinding smile. "...My anger...my hatred...my vengeance-I can't expect you to go down this road with me."

He is taken aback, wanting nothing more than to shake her and yell 'I love you' from the rooftops until it resonates within her that he LOVES her. "Regina, I know that you are dark, and you are angry and you hate the people I love but guess what-you're also selfish." She sniffles up at him, feeling his hands move to her arms. "You are are being selfish to think so low of yourself and make up your mind that no one can have you because of who you are, that no lone loves you. YOU don't get to make that choice. I love you regardless and the fact that you underestimate my love for you only gives me more of a reason to prove it-"

"David stop!" She yelled, not enough to be heard outside of the room but enough to startle him, her anger boiling over her surface. "I'm not Snow and you're not listening to me-This, THIS life, is what you have to live for. Wraiths and curses and, and death, and people judging you and hating you and someone so..." Her mouth hung open as she searched describe herself, thoughts entering her mind when she cast her eyes to the marble floor, looking over the sparkled glass. "...broken." It's a whisper that escapes her but when her eyes lift to his, he know what she means. "

"Regina I don't care..." He's trying so hard to get through to her, attempting not to raise his voice but she doesn't want to hear him. She wants him to have better when with her-he does have better.

The best he could ever have.

"Do you love Henry?" He questioned with more authority then he intended to, hoping that the softness in his eyes will translate more than the words. She nodded sheepishly, seeming to have taken a step back at his tone but he held firm to his grip on her. "Do you love our child?"

"Of-of course." The words spill out slowly and mumbled, barely audible to even him who is nearest in proximity.

"Then where is your fight Regina? Where is your will to live, to take your happy ending when it's being placed in front of you?"

"When it's been _dangled_ in front of you...for so long...always out of your grasp, it's only cruel to yourself to continue to reach for it." Her words are cryptic, breaking his heart to know that she's merely afraid, afraid to reach out for something that isn't even there and come back empty handed with hope that's no longer useful.

"But it's right here..." He smiled at her, that damned optimistic smile. "It's in your hands, it's not in someone else's anymore...All you have to do is say yes." She stared at him and he had so much hope in his eyes, it brings wistful thoughts to her that she rarely entertains because any hope that had ever been brought to her seemed like more of a cruel joke than an olive branch. "Do you love me?" He asks, watching as her voice cracked when she opened her mouth to respond and clamped it shut. He was right, she saw her future with him and she could admit that it was bright-but it was too good to be true. She was afraid of reaching and getting left with nothing. The only thing that she was sure of was that she loved her kids...And she loved him.

"It scares me..." She sounds like a child, her voice coming out as a whisper as she admits everything to him in three little words. Yes, _I love you. _But, _It scares me._

"It doesn't have to..." He soothes, thumbing over her palm and the death marked in her skin. "As long as you know that I love you and I'll never leave you...The fear won't be there."

"But-"

"But you're broken, and I love every jagged piece of you. I love you when it hurts, I love you when it stings and I'll help you pick up the pieces no matter how painful it is..." He reaches for her chin, allowing himself to be her rock, hoping that she knows that he will be unmovable and unshakable if just for her, for their family.

"You don't ever have to surrender." He declares to her, knowing that if you don't believe that you have anything to live for, to lose-giving up is easy because your just giving up the hurt, the pain, the despair; happiness was never there to be given up in the first place.

"I love you..." She whispers breathlessly, leaning into his touch as his gaze fell to her lips and his hand trailed the curve of her side.

"Does it scare you" He asked, their nearness leaving them both breathing life into each other as their eyes welled with what was possible: A happy ending.

"Not anymore..." She smiles, tears meeting her lips as they were taken in by his own and their collide was like no other. The wave that passed through them only made him hold tighter to her as the violet stretched across the darkness and they came into the light. The only sound was of them pulling apart at the sound of Regina's gasp. She looked down into her palm and saw the marking begin to faint and her flesh being restored; pigment and all.

She looked up at David who already had an all-knowing smile. "True love breaks every curse." He tells her, moving to meet their lips again before the doors are hurled open and Snow's voice comes through.

"Are you two okay?" Snow asks, standing tentatively near the door as David stands, ignoring the pain in his knee as he half bends to make sure that Regina makes it to her feet without hassle. She sways a bit but he has her; he'll always have her.

"Thank you...Snow..." Regina manages, leaning into David as she thanks her for more than she knows. There is more to their conversation but it's for another time, and perhaps another season but most definitely-another world.

"They're back-Hook, Gold and Emma, they're back and they found 4 beans." She smiles through a pained expression as she watches the two hands intertwine in front of her and she can visibly see the change in Regina. She knew that she had felt something a few minutes ago, a familiar feeling; but never had it occurred to her to be true love...Not until now."

Regina looks at her and knows that anything between them is far from repaired. Regina killed her father and Snow killed her mother. They may never be amicable but for now she couldn't bring herself to truly care. Her only concern now is Henry.

"Now...Let's go save my son."

X

_1 more Chapter!...I think lol_


	4. Chapter 4

_Yes, I have decide to keep this story going :) Hope you all are happy!_

_-iiwasalwaysthequeen_

"Now all that's left to complete this little sabbatical is strengthening the enchantment." The rubber stop on Gold's cane twisted in the sand, each footstep he made being accompanied by a deep indent; identical in it's trace. He turned on his soles, never his heels, giving Regina a glaring smile as he extended a veined hand in her direction as she leaned on David's chest discreetly, his fingers curling lightly at the edge of her waist. "Regina, if you please..."

"Wait." David's hand moved steadfast around her, preventing any further movement as he look Rumple in his glassy eyes, the man having discarded his glasses in favor for his look of sheer manipulation. "Why do you need her? I mean aren't you supposed to be the Dark One, I would think you have enough magic to enchant a canoe."

"Ship!" Hook bellowed, beginning to get enraged by the constant degradation of his precious vessel.

"Haha, this ship will sail..." Emma mumbled under her breath, a smirk decorating her face as she looked to her feet and kicked at the ground beneath her.

"What?" Mary Margaret questioned, leaning in closer.

"Nothing, nothing-Just something I saw on the internet." Emma hastened, brushing off the topic.

"A spell of this capacity requires a quantity of magic that I would never expel alone. There would be an unusual shift in the balance of things, realm wise; thus me asking for our Queen to join me." He smiled deviously, lifting his brows when he opened his mouth to speak. "It'll relieve the consequences."

"Well then let me do it too." Emma spoke up, looking at David briefly with a short smile. She could tell that he was not about to let Regina place an enchantment on the Jolly Roger, not knowing the consequences after she was almost killed by a soul sucking demon. Plus, this was for Henry.

"Sorry dearie." Gold turned around to face Emma, his finger darting at Regina. "But it has to be her." Emma opened her mouth to speak but was cut off my Gold's words. "The original enchantment was cast by dark magic, your form of...good...would only taint the process and more than likely be in vain."

"But I could touch the ship."

"Yes you could sense the magic; however sensing another one's magic and releasing your own are wholistically different things. So he turned back to Regina, extending his hand as if to be offering his waltz at all ball. Though David was hesitant, he felt her hand rise and gently touch his own; silently asking for a release.

Tucking a strand beneath her ear, Regina stepped forward, each step she stood marking and eradicating Gold's previous one's in the sand. "Do you know the spell?" Rumple questioned, a crook in his mouth appearing and disappearing as quickly when his eyes met the heavy gaze of his former protegee. "Very well then." He lifted his hand, eyeing her as she did the same and he shifted his weight onto his cane, pressing his palm to the weathered wood.

A wave a purple and pink engulfed the _ship, _each crack and crevice seeming to excrete the colored mist before an ejection occurred, throwing them both back. Gold stumbled, holding to his cane as Regina caught herself to maintain her stature in from of her adversary, holding a discreet hand back to wave David away. She attempted to hide her smile, as she caught her breath, seeing him ready to jump at the sign of any trouble.

Rumple inhaled deeply, the spell having taken a toll on him as well. "Well Ms. Swan, care to do the honors?"

Emma quirked her eyebrow, realizing that he wanted her to test the magical current once again, her mouth contorting when she finally realized. "Hell no, no,-Shock me once, shame on you, Shock me twice..."She paused, thinking. "...just HELL, no."

X

The seas had calmed as the Jolly Roger floated melodically on it's waves. With each dip, the sails inhaled a gust of wind; each swollen with air. Looking out into the water, her own reflection peaking past the anchor, a peace passed over her. The serenity that encompassed her was a rarity but nonetheless a blessing that she wished to never end. The ability to not stress or worry when that's all you could be doing is a gift; the presence of grace and tranquility in one's spirit, an alms.

The only thing left for her to do was get her son back. Not just from Owen and Neal, but from Emma as well. She didn't want to take him from her after being made painfully aware that there was no longer a world in which Emma wasn't in his life. But when did this new reality of her not being in his life come about? When did ten years of love and care no longer matter?

When did she stop being his mother?

It hurt to go from day to day without seeing him, without hearing his voice; never knowing what he was doing or what things he was hearing about her. She could only assume that she was still seen as the Evil Queen in his eyes and now the Evil Queen that stole Prince Charming from Snow White. _You're just trying to take her happy ending_, he said. _You're evil, _he said. _I don't wanna see you again, _he said.

_You're not my mother._

"Regina" Her body jerked back from the ledge as the violent call of her name jolted her from her thoughts. Her arms remained wrapped around herself as she turned with the slightest inclination of her head, recognizing the voice.

"You spaced out." Snow summarized, now standing next to her at the railing, hands gripping at the white banister.

"I did." Regina confirmed, nodding numbly as the woman stood next to her.

Snow was silent, looking at Regina's silhouette before eyeing the water, her nose scrunching up as if always had when she concentrated too hard. "Did you know that 75% of the Earth's composition is water?"

"Did you know that we don't have to do this?" Regina quipped, staring at the same wave. Snow turned her head slightly, confusion baring her face.

"Pardon-"

"I appreciate what you did back there dear, truly I do...But it changes nothing." Her voice sunk an octave, ready to lower the crane as her step-daughter's eyes boared into her. "I've tried to change but that does not mean that everything that has happened between us has dissipated in a matter of hours."

"Regina I-" Snow paused, taking her hands away from the ship to fold her arms. "I came to that Palace, the palace that was built for my mother, who was killed so that you could become queen and I wanted to help you; with a pure heart."

She attempted to suppress a haughty chuckle, not willing to exert the energy. "Need I remind you that I wasn't the one who killed your mother."

"But you killed my father." Regina's glare steeled and Snow continued, now on a role. "You tried to kill me on more than one occasion, you put me under a sleeping curse, separated me from my...true love..And took my daughter away for 28 years!" Her stop was abrupt, the petite woman having gone over the edge staring in the face of her step-mother who wasn't the least bit moved by her story.

"Well Snow, it seems that someone has amnesia." Regina mocked, her tone coming to a dangerous low as she stared into the dark eye's of her counterpart. "You manipulated me into killing my own mother. You tried to have me executed only to stop it for your own benefit, you also tried to shoot me in the heart with an arrow, after causing the death of my...true love...and now you've kept my son away from me for months without so much as an explanation." She leaned in closer, baring her teeth in a way that simulated a smile but held none of the feelings to accommodate such an action. "I would say we were even but the way I see it; everything I've tried to do-you've succeeded in."

"That's not fair." Snow gulped, shaking her head.

"Isn't it? Snow Dark." Regina trolled, never seeing the innocence that everyone else did. Whatever facade it was, she saw right through it and refused to be fooled.

"Ha!" Hook snickered from the front of the ship, steering yet eavesdropping discreetly.

"You started this and-"

"No I didn't, your mother did!" Snow whispered harshly, eyes welling up. "She is the one that killed my mother. She is the one that organized your marriage to my father. She is the one that killed Daniel..." She attempted to reason, stepping closer as her courage grew. "We have been pawns in her game from the start Regina, please understand that."

"Well I guess you don't have to worry anymore since you killed her?" Regina spat, her own eyes beginning to gloss. Before her emotions got the best of her, she tried to walk pass Snow, cryptically whispering, "..or do you?"

"Regina I can't live like this..." Snow whispered, unknowingly stopping the woman in her tracks. Their backs were turned to each other, neither seeing the expressions that crossed each other's face. "How can we end this?"

"...your death." On Snow's ears it could be taken as a threat but had she been able to see her, the words would have taken on a different meaning. The tears pricked at her eyes and the turmoil rose to her throat, suffocating her as her teeth gritted and she strained out those words; her guard being too broken to put back up again.

"Do you mean that?" Snow swallowed, holding back her tears, despite the ones that slipped throat and sped down her cheeks. Regina didn't respond, rendering Snow impatient. "You could have killed me in my sleep...You could have..crushed my heart and my father would have been none the wiser...You have had so many...opportunities...You even could have used me to kill my father but you didn't...You were smart enough to figure it out and yet you didn't. All those years that you _hated _me, you could have told me about Daniel as a child and made me feel guilty...But you didn't...You spared my feelings...You've had so many chances, yet you choose now-Now my death will provide you comfort...No when you've found your true love-my death will bring you complete happiness? IT doesn't make sense Regina."

Regina's head lolled to the left, the moment rendering her less and les control of her emotions. Her jaw misaligned, mouth open as she took hollowed breaths that would calm her, that would give her back her control. "Did you know..." Regina spoke, her voice low and breaking, mimicking Snow's previous actions. "...that the only curse that can't be broken is having a heart." She lead out an uneven breath, a tear striking from her eye. "Taking it out will destroy the needs that you forget are needs, and leaving it in can destroy the wants that are no longer wants; no matter the circumstance."

She could read between the lines. That's why her face was arrayed with her tears, not being able to contain them. Regina may want to kill her but she can't, she won't and Snow can't tell if that's a good thing or a bad thing. All she knows is that she needs the answer to her final question.

"Alright m'ladies I'm about to cast the bean and the tides are beginning to change-You may want to head below deck." He chuckled, thinking about it. "Feel free to take that figuratively.."

Regina rolled her eyes, departing from the scene and heading towards the trap door that was still open. Only she was stopped, once more but that pesky little voice.

"So do you mean it?" Snow questioned, sniffling as she wiped at her tears with hope in her eyes

"No."

The response brought both woman to a meeting of their ears; both sets hazed, cheeks stained as Snow fiddled with the frays of her scarf like the little girl she used to be; Regina's palm tapping against the railing as she attempted to collect herself, knowing that she had to be truthful. "But I wish I did."

Tides are changing alright, Snow's heart collapsing into her shoes as her quick and unrealistic hope was evaporated right before her. The thoughts wound in her head, how she had the right to be angry, how she had the right to feel cheated. The woman stole her husband and felt no remorse about it; breaking up her family and not caring who it hurt. Maybe it was the darkness swelling within her, spreading like a cancerous curse but whatever it was; It had Snow thinking that maybe she had the right to wish Regina dead and not the other way around.

Maybe she didn't...

Maybe she did...

Snow Dark...

Snow White...

Their conversation was far from over; but alas, the tides were changing.

X

David watched Gold stand across the room, leery of his motivations. _Something was off, something was always off with him but this time was especially odd. A wraith was summoned by the Dark One; if it had sensed Regina's presence before than why didn't it come for her immediately? Sure Gold warded the wraith away but it was unlikely that he would have expected us break the curse, especially if it hadn't been done before. So what exactly was he planning?_

Regina had come down below deck to see Rumple surveying the area, Emma sleeping on the cot and David sitting in the corner against the rightened stage of the wall. With as much grace as she could muster, she eased down beside him; rejecting the hand that was offered to her. "I'm a big girl." She whispered teasingly as she attempted to affix her legs well suiting her stature. However, she soon realized that on a rickety boat with a pirate, the Charmings and Rumple, sitting on the floor in the corner can only be _so _regal. David smiled, the corners of his mouth drooping when he looked at her to see that her tone didn't match her face. She was awfully pale,the whites of her eyes stained pink as the trails on her cheeks dimmed her pigment.

Before he could comment, Snow came marching down the steps, Hook's hand nearly pushing her down as he rushed to close the trap door. Immediately the shift took place and the boat shook with a veracity that rolled Emma into the wall; her forehead banging against it.

"Son of a-" Emma mumbled sleepily, a lazy hand running over her face as Mary Margaret patted her legs with a motherly nature that prompted her to bend her knees and allow Snow to lie down as well, her back facing the pair that sat in the corner.

"You can't be comfortable." David whispered, their words oblivious to others as his hand ran up and down her arm.

"I'm not..." she smiled sheepishly, pulling her lips tightly as she shrugged as if it didn't matter yet steadily inched closer to him.

Wordlessly, he had already positioned himself to pull her closer; his legs open and hands gently guiding her waist to him until they fit like a puzzle piece, her body turning slightly so that her face was pressed against him, a hand swirling at his chest. "How's this for comfort?"

She rolled her eyes lazily, hearing the playful cockiness in his voice. "Even as a Prince, you make a fine pillow my love."

He chuckled, his fingers treading lightly at the top of her head, strands running through his fingers. "I want you to rest..."

"I will." She assured, yawning quietly as her nose nuzzled into him; her body curling subconsciously as the exhaustion hit her.

"But I want to tell you something first." His voice was soft, now using his other hand to play soothing circles across her back.

"Hmmmmm 'k..." She mumbled, speech nearly incoherent as she teetered between a dream world and their reality.

Opening his mouth to speak, he clamped it shut with the realization that now may not be the right time. His eyes looked up and met Rumple's sly smirk; Regina's breath evening against him as she fell asleep. _He's up to something_, the repetitive thought swirled his head.

Just what was it?

X

It had been over an hour and no one had stirred, either sleeping, staring or polishing a metal...body part. Things were quiet with the exception of Emma's snoring until everyone was awoken by the commotion that had been brewing since the beginning of their trip. It all started with a question:

_"So...How is dear Belle doing?"_

And it exploded with a response.

_"Better than Mila."_

Emma and Mary Margaret were abruptly awoken by the feeling of a body slamming into them as David and Regina were startled by the proximity of heat against their faces that seemed to bounce away. Emma jumped up, drawing her gun immediately and pointing it at Rumple as Regina's eyes seemed to snap open, a fireball summoning in her hand immediately before she even stood up.

"What THE HELL?" Emma yelled, her voice wavering as the sleep crackled in her voice and she switched her gun from Rumple to Hook.

"Nothing that concerns you." Rumple spat, the fire he summoned being thrown towards Hook and Mary Margaret. Instantaneously, the orange and red flames were frozen to ice sickles, cooling his fire. Frustrated Rumple turned to Regina, flames of his own rising in his eyes. "Really dearie?" He turned his palm out, twisting the pointed ice before rearing his hand back and projecting it forwards; ice sickles gearing towards Regina who ducked in the nick of time. Her hand stretched out almost immediately, Gold's cane now twisting between her fingers.

The loss of stability caused him to falter and eventually fall into the wall as the ship took a dramatic shift to the left and they all slid, Regina falling into David, Emma into Mary Margaret and Hook's body just sliding against the boards until his head conked into the wall and his eyes were forced open.

When the ship came to a stop, they all froze, eyes meeting eyes and brows raising higher than others. Without noticing the other, Regina (Rumple's cane in hand) and Emma neared the trap door with protests from Mary Margaret and David that were ignored. Emma looked back, tucking her gun back into it's holster. "No fire!" She spoke poignantly at Rumple who steadied himself on the wall. Briefly eyeing Regina cautiously, Emma joined the other woman in climbing the stairs to the trap door, unlatching it and prying the door open so that they could see where they are.

"Is this...Neverland?" Emma questioned, looking around at the greenery. It was breath taking really, having a sublime tone that over took everything from the evergreens lining the water to the large Sequoias in the distance. The water around them seemed to be crystal clear, the strait of sand before them being white and clean with only the occasional blemish pf a seashell.

"It's beautiful." Regina remarked, the beauty of it all challenging her standards of the Enchanted Forest. There was something so serene about the way the tress swayed together and the sun beamed down on the forest slightly to highlight the gray boulders and monuments ahead. "Tell your father to bring Hook...He'll know if we're here or not."

Emma nodded, surprisingly without question. She came back sooner rather than later with a beaten Hook hoisted in David's arms. "Hey, hey!" David barked, not liking the man in the slightest; trying to wake him as his eyes flittered close.

"Hey!" Emma echoed, trying to do the same.

"Darling the only time a man wants to hear you scream is when you're under him..." He mumbled, opening his eye that wasn't beginning to swell. "Or on top of him...I'm flexible." Before David could respond, Emma had slapped her palm into his black eye, eliciting a groan from the Captain. "It's okay, I like it rough too."

This time Regina interfered, preventing David from killing the man that they needed. "Killian..." Her hand held firmly to his jaw, forcing his sight up towards the deck, making him look around. "What do see?"

"Well your majesty..." He smirked, the concussion seeping in as his face drooped and speech slurred. "It looks like you've encountered...Never...land..." He mumbled before Regina let go of his face and David let him roughly fall back to the bottom of the ship. David looked up at Emma and Regina, seeing them share a mutual smile; both of their eyes sharing the same hope of finding their son. Both of their eyes sharing the same panic when they heard their son.

"IS ANYONE THERE?!SOMEONE HELP ME!"

X

_Your voice was heard and the story shall go on :) I'll see what I can do to keep it going. I've been a busy bee so I don't know when the next chapter will be up but hopefully this teaser will hold you over!_

_**-iiwasalwaysthequeen**_

"Henry!HENRY! I know you're out here, I heard you screaming!" Tamara bellowed out passed the trees, eyes narrowing at every rustle of leaves and shift of a bush. On the search for her lost _leverage, _she was stopped dead in her tracks; coming face to face with those who came to rescue him. It was an immediate reaction that no one could stop, and at this point no one could blame Regina for throwing the woman up against the tree behind her, sneering when her back hit the bark. Her hand flew up and the vines came alive; wrapping around her and constricting all of her until she could feel her lungs losing air, and her life wavering. Regina could hear David call her name, but really she couldn't comprehend it. All she she could do besides wreak vengeance on Tamara was watch as Gold came up from behind her, standing on the opposite side of the tree. His hand waived and a vine slivered down and slid around her neck to help Regina in suffocating her into submission.

"Now...Where. Is. My. Son?"

Tamara grimaced, choking out two words. "He's dead."

_Hope you enjoyed :) Don't forget to review!_


End file.
